


Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Imagine they meet Keg again and she’s so incensed by the secret Nott could have told her instead of the fucking dancer thing.
Relationships: Keg & Nott (Critical Role)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Secrets

“Hey guys, wheres Nott, where’d the halfling lady come from? she’s kinda hot actually.” Keg admitted, when she met the M9 as a group again somewhere on the road. 

The halfling laughed, and Keg felt like she recognized it, a little bit, blush darkening her face, “Well, hey. Remember how I told you my secret was I’m a good dancer? I kinda had a bigger one, and didn’t want to tell anyone yet, so I lied. I’m Nott, but I’m actually Veth, and I’m a halfling. It’s funny really, but uh, I was cursed?”

Keg stared, “What the fuck?!” she yelled, before she paused and caught that last part, “Cursed? Who cursed you?” she asked suspiciously. 

Nott or possibly Veth now Keg guessed, frowned, and it was kinda still really a hot look for her but she needed to focus on whoever had hurt her friend because she kinda had a promise to fulfill, “Uh, a scary witch lady in the woods, but the goblins, I think, were the reason she did that? We, we dealt with her…”

“Did you deal with the goblins though?” Keg asked. 

Veth shook her head, “I’d rather not. Um.” 

Keg smiled, Veth lifted up in her arms, “Well hell, I’m glad your okay, you still have that pendent right? Good to see you again.” she said, kissing her quickly on the mouth before putting her back down. 

Veth laughed, “Good to see you too,” she said, face darkening further as she tried to hide it behind her hair, “I ah, I also have a son and a husband. Maybe you can meet them sometime, if you want.” 

“What?! Why couldn’t you have lead with this shit before instead of the dancer crap! Oh my gods dude!” 


End file.
